A device may have two or more applications running concurrently. For example, a user of a personal digital assistant (PDA) may activate an e-mail application, a calendar application, an instant messaging (IM) application and the “home page” of the PDA. The display of a PDA is small, so usually only one of the running applications has its screen shown on the display at any given time. The device may have a task-switching program to enable a user to select which application has its screen shown on the display.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.